A CHRISTMAS SURPRISE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A yearly chore, a reluctant assistant, and a surprising end to the evening. A Christmas oneshot with an unexpected pairing.


**A CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

Author's Note: This is a quick little one-shot with a mild description of sex.

Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats. I only borrow them for a bit of fun.

"Did you get the garland?" She asked anxiously as she tried for the fourth time to hang a wreath on the door. For some reason, every time she hung it up a few minutes later it would be on the floor again. Tired and frazzled she snapped at her reluctant cohort.

Grumbling irritably, her unwilling assistant held up the garland. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, thank God! At least something is going right." She sighed as she took the lengths of silver garland from his paws.

"Good, because it took me four stores before I found it." He groused. "Now is there anything else I need to do? I've a desk load of work to get done."

"And you don't think I don't?" She snapped as she began to hang the garland around the room. He had never helped decorate this room because every year he managed to be involved in something. This year she finally caught him free and demanded he do his fair share. "Everyone has done this at least once except you, so stop grousing."

"I'm not grousing." He denied while watching her try to reach a high bookcase to attach the garland and sigh in frustration when she realized she was too short to reach. Shaking his head he went over and placed it where she wanted it and received a watery smile for his effort.

Her smile gave him a funny feeling in his chest. "Well, what else do you want me to do?" Trying to dispel the odd sensation.

"Uh...well the tree still needs to be decorated. Why don't you get started with that while I finish here." She said distractedly.

Groaning to himself, he went to the rather small fake tree and looked at it askance. He hadn't decorated a tree since he left home so many years ago. He looked through the boxes and began to hang various ornaments on the tree. A few minutes later, she joined him.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. "You are supposed to put the lights and garland on first before the ornaments...Ah...We have to be done tonight and now thanks to you, we have to take the ornaments back off and start again." She threw her arms up in frustration.

"Well how was I to know. I haven't put a tree up in years." He snapped at her, his temper finally fraying.

"Everyone knows how to decorate a tree!" She glared at him in exasperation.

"Well I don't" He snarled in embarrassed anger. "And I didn't want to do this in the first place."

"You promised to help me. Now you trying to welch out?" She shouted.

She was standing toe to toe with him and screaming in his face. Her brilliant eyes were snapping fire and he could smell the perfume she was wearing. In a flash, that strange feeling was there again and he impulsively swept her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers in an intense kiss. She was so startled, she didn't react at first but after a few seconds relaxed in his arms and returned his kiss with an equally passionate one. Encouraged, he deepened the kiss and caressed her back down to the area above her tail. Sighing in surprised pleasure she wrapped her arms around his neck and they were soon lost in the moment.

Coming up for air minutes later, they simply stare at each other in shock. "Why did you do that?" She asked quietly from the comfort of his arms.

"I don't know." Shaking his head in amazement at his audacity. "We always seem to get into an argument and suddenly you were in my face and I...well...I couldn't resist. You were just so beautiful even as furious as you were."

"Hmm...never thought you were interested in me?" She purred softly.

"Ah,...well, I can't say I really thought about it much." He rumbled in his chest. The purring hardened him and he couldn't suppress his desire to rub against her and nuzzle her face. She moaned pliantly and pressed closer to his now hard member held tightly by his pants. He groaned wanting her more than he thought possible.

"Really!" She sighed. "Mmm...you smell good and I can tell you really want me." She rumbled as she licked and bit his chin. He growled and clasped her tighter, licking and kissing her, lost in the scent of her arousal. Moaning, she began to strip his clothes off as he did the same. He was surprised when she took charge of their pleasure but was pleased by the results as kissing and groaning they frantically raced together to the edge and over. She collapsed on his chest, their hearts drumming in their ears and their lungs heaving for breath.

Recovered, he caressed her back tenderly, "That was amazing but we still have a room to finish decorating." He sighed regretfully.

"Then we should get busy. The quicker we finish the sooner we can get to something we both like to do." She smiled coyly at him. He couldn't help smiling lustfully at her as he helped her get redressed.

In no time at all the room was quickly decorated and the tree glowed brightly with multiple colored lights. He finally managed to get the wreath to stay on the door. Pleased and happy, she locked the door and took his arm as they headed to her apartment to continue their new intimacy.

_Megakat City Hall, conference room, midday...Christmas music filled the air..._

"You've outdone yourself this year, Calliie." Mayor Manx said pleased with the beautifully decorated room as council members and other important city officials browsed food laden tables.

"I had exceptional help, Mayor." Calico Briggs smiled with a sly glance toward the smug looking Commander Feral watching her from across the room. She felt warm inside as she remembered the night's activities with the Chief Enforcer. She didn't know where this was going but it was a promising beginning. This was going to be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
